powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Divatox
Divatox is the main villain in Power Rangers: Turbo. She was portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and briefly replaced by Carol Hoyt in the series while Turner was on maternity leave. Divatox Viva La Diva was born on June 5, 1000 to Inquirians but was kidnapped by the infamous sea hag, Mama D, and was raised to be evil. She had two adopted siblings: General Havoc, older and an unnamed sister possibly, Dementia. Divatox is an intergalactic pirate who leads a large number of cutthroats in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions travel about the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. She is the daughter of the sea witch Mama D, aunt of Elgar, and sister of General Havoc. Her father, the space pirate, was thrown in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow by her mother. Her adopted brother, Havoc, was a cyborg and had another sibling who happened to be the parent of Elgar. It is possible that she is also the twin sister of Dimitria. She is an acquaintance of Rita Repulsa. She wears contact lenses, and can fire blasts of energy from her eyes, whether it is energy projection, materialization, or transformation. In the storyarc "Honey I Shrunk the Rangers", she also exhibited a lizard-like extended tongue, in her attempt to eat the shrunken rangers, thus proving Divatox is not entirely human. She recruited Piranhatrons, Rygog, and Porto in the Subcraft. Her favorite phrase is "Viva La Diva!" Divatox cares about only two things in life: her own greed and her own power. She is extremely vain and cruel to even her own subjects, especially Elgar. She has a sharp extendable claw on her arm which she can use to cut through thick objects with great ease. She loves explosives and often relies upon detonators more than her monsters. Divatox decided to take a break from piracy and journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot in order to journey to the ancient lost island of Muiranthias. After capturing Lerigot, Divatox used his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle and on to Muiranthias. Once on Muiranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken the ancient god of the Malachians, Maligore, in order to marry him and gain his powers. The Turbo Rangers destroyed Maligore, thus infuriating Divatox who decided to journey to Earth for vengeance. When the Blue Senturion had arrived from the future with a message for Dimitria of Inquiris, Divatox posed as her so she can receive the message. She did, and was mortified of the outcome of the future. She wanted to change it, so Evil can rule the universe. Divatox had received help from her mother, Mama D, and her brother, General Havoc, to destroy the Turbo Rangers. However each plan failed. Using a teleportation experiment, Divatox was teleported into the city of Angel Grove without her memory. She worked as a waitress at Mad Mike's Pizza Parlor, until she recovered her memory by an energy blast. Divatox had sent the titan Goldgoyle to destroy the Power Rangers, but only destroyed their Zords (Turbo and Rescue Zords). With the location of the Power Chamber, Divatox sent her entire army to destroy it. She had Elgar detonate bombs inside with the Rangers in it. Once the Chamber blew up, Divatox was called to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter. She later joined the United Alliance of Evil and was part of the invasion force that conquered most of the universe. With the Red Space Ranger spying on them, Divatox was placed in charge of hiding Zordon on other planets while his powers were being drained. Divatox took him to the planet Hercuron but had to leave because she was spotted by the Phantom Ranger. When Divatox had destroyed the Power Chamber on Earth, she captured Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. In an attempt to control them, she lost them both to the Space Rangers, with help from the Blue Turbo Ranger. During Dark Specter's Universal Conquest, Divatox was sent to attack Gratha, that was protected by the Aquitian Rangers. Thanks to Zordon's energy wave, she was turned human, and it became clear that she was the long lost twin-sister of Dimitria. In her war against the Turbo Rangers, Divatox piloted a flying cadillac, as well as the Eagle Divazord.